Soul & Maka
by HolloweenVampireSoulEater109
Summary: Everyone knows the manga of SoulEater. it's full of humor, drama, and tragety. But what would happen if there was a romantic rivalry. In the story of Soul & Maka, you'll find out what would happen if Soul and Maka had feelings for each other.
1. Opening

Opening

It had to be at least ten years since I meet him. It was the middle of the school year at Death Weapon Mister Academy. I got transferred here because I wanted to be just like my mom who was a mister. My dad was her weapon but several years after having me, dad got caught cheating with another woman. P.S. my dad's a pervert.

In some acquired way, I'm like my mom and my dad. You see I'm not just a mister, I'm also a weapon but I don't want to be like my father nor my mom. I just want to be myself and that's all I ask for.

I saw everyone talking with their friends and looking like they were having a great time. Some people were even practicing fighting with each other. How I envy them. I hope I will find my weapon soon. Walking through the school I heard a faint sound. It sounded like piano music.

I started walking down these stairs and the music got louder and louder. Finally I came to this huge door that was pitch black except for the handle. As I opened the door I saw a guy with white hair and a black tuxedo on. He was playing very unusual music; it was still nice but still strange.

He then stopped playing and looked at me.

"Hi." He said to me. "I'm guessing you're the new girl, Maka right? I'm Soul."

"Yeah." I said. "Nice to meet you. I couldn't help but here you playing the piano. It sounds a little strange then normal piano music."

"Yeah I know. It's just how I play. Take it or leave it." He sounds a lot like me.

"No I'm not saying it's bad. To be honest I think it's really good. I guess we have something in common. I'm a little abnormal as well."

"Well then do you want to be partners? I don't have mister yet and I'm the only person who doesn't." He held out his hand. I nodded and shook his hand.

"Nice to know someone who is a lot like me." He giggled and patted my head.

"Looks like we're going to get along really well." I knew then that we were going to be more than just partners.

**Well that's the first chapter, but there is still a lot to come for Soul and Maka.**

**Hope you liked it. I'm out of here PEACE!**

**XD I always wanted to do that. **


	2. episode 1 Crona's at our school!

It was early in the morning and I was already

"Soul it's time to go to school." I said nocking at his door. I heard Blair meow. "Good morning Blair."

"Maka, what do you and Soul do at school?" Blair asked. Blair doesn't go to school with us since she's neither a weapon nor a mister. Hey at least she has magical powers and has 7 lives. Make that 6 from the time Soul and I thought she was a witch and have to give up our 99 keshin souls. "I really wish I can come to school with you and Soul. It's always so boring when you guys leave."

"Trust me Blair," Soul said coming out of his room. "It's even more boring at school." Soul looked at me. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said grabbing my back-pack. Soul and I got on his motorcycle and drove to school where Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, and Patty were waiting.

"Hey Maka and Soul are here!" Black Star said "Hey Maka! Soul! Over here!" Black Star started to wave his hands violently.

"Sup Black Star." Soul said.

"We have some bad news guys." Kid said. "Crona is coming to our school."

"WHAAAAAT!" Soul and Black Star yelled at the same time. I still remember the cut he gave Soul the last time we fought him. That was the same time when Soul got black blood in him and started giving himself up to the madness.

I promised him that I won't let him get consumed by the madness. I also hated myself for being so useless that day and had to wait for Stein and my father, Spirit, to come and save both of us. Soul says it wasn't my fault but he's probably just trying to make stop whining about it.

While everyone was talking about Crona I saw him. Something was different about him. I looked at his soul wave length and it seemed a little calmer and instead of it being red, it was blue just like the rest of us.

Without anyone noticing, I walked over to him. He was still scared of everyone and looked away from people who stared at him.

"Hi Crona." I said trying to sound cheerful. He looked at me with frightful eyes. "Don't worry no one can hurt you here at school."

"I know that M-Maka, b- but I still hurt you and S-Soul." He said. "How are you so sure y-you can t-trust me?" I looked at him and sighed.

"That's right, you don't know what I can see." He looked at me confusingly. "I can see soul wave lengths including Ragnarok."

"You selfish little know at all!" Ragnarok said coming out of Crona.

"Speak of the devil. So how you've been? I heard you guys go to this school. If you want I can give you a grand tour."

"We don't need your help you brainless girl."

"Ah, Ragnarok you truly never change. Do you even know where the cafeteria is? You know the place where all the food is?" he looked glumly at the ground. I then herd Soul coming.

"Hey Maka are these two looking for a fight?" he said trying to sound confident. I grabbed Soul's wrist.

"Excuse us just for a second." I pulled Soul away from them. "Why must you always pick a fight with everyone you meet Soul? I mean seriously."

"Do you not remember what happened a few weeks ago when we were fighting him?"

"There's something different about him Soul. I checked his wave lengths and his soul and it looks and feels exactly like ours. Even Ragnarok soul has changed." Soul looked worried about this. "Just trust me on this one okay?"

"Fine but if he takes one step out of line that's when I cut the string." He made his hand into a pair of scissors and pretended to cut something. We both walked back over to Crona. I jabbed Soul in the rib with my elbow. "Sorry that I snapped at you. We cool?" he held his hand out.

"Yeah." Crona said shaking as he grabbed Souls' hand.

"Maka!" I heard an annoying voice behind me. "Oh daughter I just know you're going to get first on the test next week! I just know it!" He started to hug me. I took a book out of my back-pack.

"Makaaaa CHOP!" I hit my dad. "Don't jinx me. I'll decide if I'm going to do good or bad on the test. I don't need your help."

"Why must you still hate me Maka?" he said crying.

"Come on Maka," Soul said "it's time for class."

"Soul if you ever hurt my Maka in anyway as a death scythe, nay, as a father I won't hesitate to kill you." I hit my dad once again.

"You can get very violent sometimes Maka." Crona said.

"Come on Crona lets go to class." I said grabbing his wrist and walking away from Spirit and Soul.

"Maka, why are you so nice to me when I hurt both you and Soul?"

"Because I know you've changed. And I also believe people can have a second chance. Some more than others." I looked at him. "Let's just not think about that right now and focus about becoming friends."

. . . . . .

**Soul's POV:**

"I don't trust that guy." I told Black Star. "What even makes things worse is that Maka thinks he's changed. So far I'm not convinced."

"Why don't you just tell Maka that?" Tsubaki said.

"And end up like Spirit? Yeah right. All I know is that if Crona hurts Maka he'll regret the day he was born."

"But I already do." I heard a voice behind me. Crona was listening to our conversation this whole time? "I don't want to hurt Maka. I actually never wanted to hurt you or Maka." The three of us just stared at him then Kid joined the conversation.

"Has anyone seen Maka?" he asked. "She's usually at the library at this time but she wasn't there when I was getting a book."

"I don't know." Black Star said. "Maybe she went on the balcony


End file.
